


Ambulansque Dormitet

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Insane amounts of Caffeine, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Phone Sex, Post-Episode s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepwalking, Smut, Team Free Will 2.0, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean has never sleep walked his entire life. He would know. Sam never would have let him hear the end of it.Now, after being freed from Michael's possession, he is caught sleepwalking and he isn't hearing the end of it. Upset at being treated like a glass canon, Dean takes matters into his own hands, the best way he knows how.





	Ambulansque Dormitet

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came after swapping sleepwalking stories with [MaggieMaybe160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemaybe160). We both decided to write our own twist on idea. Her's can be found [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873903/chapters/42186203)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta and friend [Jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel)! Your help and wisdom is always appreciated. <3
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

The first night, Castiel wasn’t there and Dean had been sleeping alone.

Dean stumbled out of his room and down the hallway. He was unconscious, but the new hunters inhabiting the bunker hadn’t the slightest idea he wasn’t awake. It wasn’t until Mary noticed her son standing in front of the open refrigerator, unmoving and muttering to himself, that anyone had been able to tell that something was amiss at all.

“Dean?” Mary slowly walked up behind him before placing her hand on his shoulder. “Dean?”

He mumbled something incoherent in response and pulled a beer out of the fridge. He closed the door and put the unopened bottle to his lips, miming a long pull of his drink.“Dean honey, are you ok?” Mary gently shook her son’s shoulder. He mumbled again and started walking back towards his bedroom. Mary quickly walked ahead of him, stopping only to knock on Sam’s door.

The younger Winchester opened the door, half-asleep and on edge by the too-early-in-the-morning wake-up call. “Mom?” He questioned warily, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s Dean.”

Sam was instantly alert and out of his room faster than Mary could elaborate. Dean had already passed by Sam’s room and was almost to his door when Sam grabbed his shoulder. The spin around was far from graceful, and Sam had to hold both of Dean’s shoulders to steady him as they faced each other. “Dean?” Sam shook him with a soft shove. “Dean, can you hear me?”

Dean responded with a blank stare.

“Dean!” Sam shook his older brother with more force, fearful of why he may not be responding. He slowly slipped the bottle of beer out of Dean’s hand and passed it to his mother.

“Sam, is he sleepwalking?”

Sam nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, it’s what makes the most sense.” He turned Dean around and started pushing him towards the showers. “Mom, can you go into his room and grab a change of clothes for him? He’s going to need them in a minute.”

“Sam…” Mary started her voice laced with concern. Sam looked back at Dean then back to her, his frustration evident. “Fine, but I am going to emphasize that this was your idea.” She slipped quietly into her older son’s room.

Dean didn’t fight as Sam led him into the showers. He even stood still long enough for his younger brother to turn the water on. He did, however, shout and flail after he was shoved into the cold water. “What the hell?!” His flailing and the slickness on the wet tile caused him to slip, falling squarely on his ass. “Sonofabitch!” He yelped in pain. “What the fuck are you thinking Sammy?”

Sam winced and reached into the stall to turn off the water. “Sorry, man.” He reached down and offered a hand to his thoroughly drenched brother. “We couldn’t wake you, and this was the best and fastest option available.”

“You couldn’t wake me up?” Dean scoffed as he grabbed his brother’s hand. “So, you dragged my ass out of bed into the showers?” He stared incredulously at Sam. “What time is it?”

“It’s 4 AM, Dean. So, imagine my surprise when Mom knocks on my door waking me up, saying she can’t wake you.” Sam tugged and pulled Dean to his feet. “Second, while I can carry you, you honestly think I was going to drag you out of bed and throw you into a shower stall? You were sleepwalking.”

“Hand me a towel.” Dean took off his shirt as Sam turned to grab him a towel. He wrung it out and threw it over the shower wall. “I don’t sleepwalk.” He took the offered towel from Sam and dried his hair and face, before gesturing to his younger brother to turn around. “I mean, I’ve walked around in other people’s dreams, but when I’m asleep, I’m asleep.” He stripped out of his soaked pajama pants and boxers and wrapped the towel around his waist. “I’m decent.” He started to wring the water out of his pants. “So, really. Why the cold shower?”

“Dean, Mom found you sleepwalking. I have her grabbing your clothes now, but you can ask…” he was interrupted by a knock at the door. “That’s probably her. Stay here.”

“Where am I going to go?” Dean walked to the edge of the shower stall and leaned against it. He could hear the hushed whispers between Sam and their mother. While he couldn’t make out what they were saying, their concern was palpable. The door squeaked shut, and he could see Sam come around the corner, fresh clothes in hand.

“Get dressed and then meet us in the kitchen?”

“Yeah.” Dean threw his pants over the partition wall next to his shirt and grabbed the dry clothes. “I’ll be there in a few.

Sam nodded and walked away again, leaving Dean with more questions than answers.

***

Dean hesitated outside of the kitchen. Sam and their mom were talking about him, and while he was used to being the hot topic of conversation as of late, the fear in their voices unsettled him. He leaned back against the wall and waited for a break in their conversation.

“Mom, I’m telling you, in the past 30 some years Dean has never once gone sleepwalking. We shared motel rooms constantly.”

“Why is it starting now? Is it because of…” Mary hesitated, unable to finish her question.

The sound of ceramic clanked on the table. “It’s possible, Mom. I mean, we can’t rule it out.”

“Would Cas be able to help? I mean, angels don’t sleep. And with him and Dean being together, it would be in his interest to keep an eye on him, right?”

“I can call Cas. He and Jack have been on this hunt for a week. I’m sure they’re probably wrapped up by now; I can see if they’re on their way back.” Dean took that moment to enter the kitchen. It was bad enough that they were worrying over him, they wanted to drag his boyfriend into babysitting him. Sam looked at him and smiled. “Hey, Dean. Sorry again about the rude awakening.”

“For the record, it was all Sam’s idea.” Their mother chimed in. “I’m not sure I would have gone to that extreme.”

Sam’s bitchface settled on Mary. “You came to me, at 4 AM. Sorry I hadn’t had enough caffeine yet.”

“Whatever,” Dean finally spoke up. “Thanks for waking me before something else could have happened.”

Sam didn’t waste any time and got right to the point. “Dean, when you were living with Lisa, did you ever sleepwalk?”

“I didn’t really sleep. I ran on my usual four hours.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and pointed to the coffeemaker. “I’m going to grab some. Anyone need a top-off?” Both Sam and their mom shook their heads in the negative. “I couldn’t bring myself to sleep. If I got more than four, it was usually because of ‘extracurricular activities.’” He pulled down a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee before walking over to the table and joining his family.

“Dean, sweetie, there are no times that you can think of that anyone said they caught you sleepwalking?”

“Mom, I’m sure.” He took a long draw of his coffee. “I’m as stumped as you are. I’m still not convinced that you two aren’t pulling a fast one on me.”

“There are several hunters who are still awake who can confirm you were up and walking. They didn’t realize you were asleep.” Sam played with the handle of his coffee mug before continuing. “When’s the last time you talked to Cas?”

“Text or phone call?”

“Either? Both?”

“Texted him to let him know I was going to bed. Spoke with him around lunchtime.” Dean attempted to play coy, but he knew what was coming from Sam next. “Why?”

“Do you know when he’ll be back?”

Dean shrugged in response. “They had closed in on what they were hunting, but they were about to enter a cave. He was fairly certain that he was going to lose signal. I told him to call when he could. Why?”

“We just want to make sure that this was a one-off thing and that—”

“Sam, I’m fine.” Dean rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rude awakening aside, I’m fine.”

Mary reached across the table and grabbed her son’s free hand. “Dean, this is a new development after taking on Michael and expelling him. This is new territory for all of us. We don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Neither of you have answered my question. Why do you want to drag Cas into this?”

“Don’t you think he has a right to know?” Sam retorted. “He leaves for an extended period, you two aren’t sharing a bed while he’s away, and you start sleepwalking.”

“So, one bad night and you want to throw him into Guardian Angel mode? Cas has a life too.”

“Both of you, enough.” Mary gently raised her voice. “Dean, we won’t call Cas back from his hunt…”

“Thank you!”

“…on the condition that you tell him about the sleepwalking when he returns.”

“What?” Dean asked, betrayal in his voice. “So, if this is a one-off incident where I did actually sleepwalk. You’re still going to make me tell him and worry him? Unbelievable.”

Sam scoffed. “You know, if he were here right now, he’d know. You’re being impossible.”

“Leave him out of this. I’ll tell him when he’s home. Good night.” Dean slammed his mug on the table and stormed off from the table. He could hear their mother calling after him, but he didn’t care. When Dean said 10 years ago that he would never say Yes to Michael, Cas had fought tooth and nail to keep it that way. Dean didn’t need to give his angel another reminder of how he had disappointed him.

 

* * *

 

The second night, Dean wasn’t going to sleep.

He had made a big scene of being tired, and that he was going to go to bed, but throughout the day he had made a point of stockpiling caffeinated items in his room. Right after dinner he had made two thermoses of coffee and snuck those in there as well. He figured he couldn’t sleepwalk if he didn’t go to sleep. He had his laptop and could catch up on some Netflix. He had some writing he had been dabbling in. If he really needed to, he had his old friends Kerouac and Ginsberg that he could kick back and get lost in.

Dean watched the minutes tick by. Going through his Netflix queue, he realized that many of them were saved for him to watch with Cas, halving what he could watch. With what was leftover, he determined there were only a handful of things he could watch without falling asleep. Those knocked out 3 hours of what he was supposed to be sleeping. Through the two movies, he finished both thermoses of coffee, much to his dismay. Dean grabbed one of the energy drinks that he had stashed and cracked it open before looking around the room.

The desk held the pen and paper that he had pulled out for this evening. Dean stood up and walked over, quietly sliding the chair out but not sitting down. He picked up the pen, a high-quality fountain pen, that Cas had bought him when his angel had learned of his love of writing and twirled it in his fingers. He set it back down gently on the desk and pushed the chair back in, still careful to not make a sound.

He traced his fingers along the pen again before he reached his hand into his pocket to grab his phone. He returned to the bed, setting his drink on the nightstand next to him. After a few swipes, he had pulled up the last message he had sent to Cas. There had been no response.

_[Dean 2:30 AM]: Cas, you ok?  
_ _[Dean 2:30 AM]: Need the cavalry?_

Dean knew that worrying about Cas would keep him awake. It may make the night go slower, but he wouldn’t be able to sleep without a response. It would have seemed, however, that Chuck was working against him.

**[Cas 2:34 AM]: It seems that I am back in a service area. I am fine and Jack is as well. He did a good job with this hunt. We wrapped up a few hours ago.**

Dean cursed. While he was ecstatic that Cas was fine and that the kid was pulling his weight, sending the text backfired. There wasn’t supposed to be a response until much later.

_[Dean 2:38 AM]: That’s awesome Cas.  
_ _[Dean 2:38 AM]: So, what was it? Vamps? Ghouls?_

**[Cas 2:44 AM]: Vetala. A pair, per the usual. Very clever as well. One was posing as a cop, the other as an EMT. They were able to falsify police reports and medical records.**

_[Dean 2:49 AM]: Clever Girls._  
_[Dean 2:50 AM]: So, there are probably a lot more vics than we know about?  
_ _[Dean 2:50 AM]: Glad you two are ok though._

Dean grabbed his drink and finished it off, setting the can back on the nightstand. His phone buzzed again.

**[Cas 2:55 AM]: I believe that is a movie reference. 😉 There are probably a lot of victims we do not know about. It had Jack depressed for a little bit, but I explained to him that these two did a very good job of covering their tracks. He did a good job of finding the pattern. How are you? I miss you, Dean.**

_[Dean 3:00 AM]: Jurassic Park. I’m impressed._  
_[Dean 3:00 AM]: We can watch it when you get back._  
_[Dean 3:01 AM]: Jack would probably like it too._  
_[Dean 3:01 AM]: We can set up a movie night for him.  
_ _[Dean 3:02 AM]: I miss you too Cas._

**[Cas 3:05 AM]: We will be home tomorrow evening if you want to plan for that? Jack is sleeping now, but we plan on leaving shortly after he wakes up. Will you be heading to bed soon?**

Panic gripped Dean. He stared at the phone for several moments trying to think of a response.

**[Cas 3:07 AM]: You also did not answer my question. How are you doing?**

He had promised more open communication with his angel. He had told him that he would let him know if anything strange happened.

_[Dean 3:08 AM]: I was watching some Netflix._  
_[Dean 3:08 AM]: It put me in the mood to write.  
_ _[Dean 3:09 AM]: But then I picked up my pen, and I just wanted to talk to you._

Dean swallowed, hoping that it was enough of an answer.

**[Cas 3:12 AM]: You texted. You could have called.**

_[Dean 3:13 AM]: You do see what time it is, right?_

**[Cas 3:15 AM]: I am aware. And you admitted you are in our room. You can be quiet.** 😉

The phone slipped from Dean’s hands. There was no way Cas was sending an innuendo over the phone.

_[Dean 3:17 AM]: Excuse me?_

**[Cas 3:20 AM]: You know how to be quiet. I am not sure what there was to misunderstand Dean. You can call me, and I can prove it.**

_[Dean 3:22 AM]: You’re in a motel room with Jack.  
_ _[Dean 3:22 AM]: Don’t need to wake him up and scar him._

Dean had hoped that his message would have either clued Cas into his accidental innuendo or veered the conversation onto a different tangent. What he didn’t expect was his phone to start buzzing, indicating a phone call. Cas’ name popped up on the screen and Dean swallowed hard. He begged anyone, besides Cas, that could be listening that it was just to tell him to go to bed.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. I figured it would be easier to talk on the phone instead of texting back and forth.”

“Isn’t Jack sleeping?”

“I am in the bathroom. I wanted to talk to you. Find out why you are still awake and if there was anything I could do to help you fall asleep.”

“I told you Cas, I was up watching a couple of movies and I got the urge to write. Urge to write made me want to talk to you.”

“And you only texted.”

“To keep quiet.”

“Dean.” Cas’ voice commanded his attention. “You are in our room. The only time there are complaints of noise is when we,” Cas paused for emphasis, “get carried away.”

Dean could picture Cas using his air quotes and bit his lip to stifle a laugh. “It’s also why Sam moved rooms.”

Cas chuckled. “Then why is there the concern of being quiet, Dean?”

“I, uh…” Dean dragged his hand down his face in defeat. “There isn’t one.”

“Dean. Talk to me. What do you need?” Cas’ voice rumbled through Dean’s body, causing a sudden tightness in his pants.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what, Dean?”

Dean grabbed at his pants to adjust them. “Your voice, Angel. Does things to me.”

“I don’t think I understand what you mean Dean.”

“That!” Dean whimpered. “You know exactly what you’re doing, too.”

“I am a few hundred miles away. I cannot possibly know what I am doing to you.” Cas purred. “Perhaps if you tell me, I can understand better.”

“Castiel, when you get your feathery ass home, I’ll… I will…”

Dean was interrupted by a laugh. “Dean. We both know you will do nothing except beg for something. Now, tell me. What am I doing to you?”

“Making me wish you were home already.” Dean adjusted his pants again. “You know what you do to me Cas.”

Cas exhaled heavily. “Of course I do Dean, but I want you to tell me what I am doing to you right now. Unless I misread the situation, and you know what to say.”

Dean swallowed back a laugh as he thought for a moment. Cas was giving him the option to back out. This wasn’t in the plan to keep him awake, but it would work. “I’m good, Angel. My jeans are just getting a little tight.”

“What else are you wearing?” Cas’ smile could be heard through the phone.

“A Henley. One of the green ones you like.”

“Take off your shirt, Dean.”

“Right to the point Cas?”

“Dean.” Cas’ voice had a slight growl to it. “If you’re going to be a brat, I can also stop.”

“Sorry, Cas. Putting the phone down for a sec so I can take off my shirt.” Dean quickly pulled his shirt over his head before picking the phone back up. “It’s off Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean. Are you comfortable?”

“Not really. I’m sitting on the edge of the bed and like I said before, my pants are a little tight.”

“Lay down, Dean, and adjust your pants. But do not take them off.”

Dean adjusted the pillows before laying back and fixing his pants. “Ok, Cas. I’m good.”

“Pants still on and not undone?” Dean hummed in confirmation. “Good. Tell me what you would want if I were there Dean.”

“You. Obviously.” Dean chuckled. “I’d want you over me Cas. Pinning me down.”

“I need more information than that Dean. Am I dressed? Am I in just pants, like you? What am I doing to you, since you are pinned down? Am I kissing you? Or am I tracing my tongue along your neck?”

“Uh, that.” Dean whimpered. “That one Cas. You’ve got my hands pinned over my head and you’re biting and kissing at my neck like you do.”

“I know you like that very much, and I like rewarding you with that. Especially when you’ve been good. Are you being good right now Dean?”

Dean pulled at his pants again, truly regretting his choice of jeans for the evening. “I’m always good for you, Cas.”

“I know, Dean.” Cas’ voice was calm and composed, much to Dean’s frustration. “Tell me, what would you do if I were there?”

“I’d ask to suck on your cock.” Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the headboard. “Please, Cas?”

“You did ask so nicely, but I’m not there to oblige you. Suck on your left pointer and middle fingers for me Dean.”

“Cas, I won’t be able to say much.”

“And with what we are doing, I don’t want you speaking right now. Are you going to be good and suck on your fingers for me?”

“Yes, Cas.” Dean licked his two fingers before sliding them into his mouth.

“I’m going to assume they are in your mouth, Dean. Unbutton your pants for me. Just the button. Nothing else.” Cas gave Dean a moment to follow through with his order. “Did you do as I asked, Dean?

Dean hummed in acknowledgment.

“You are being so good for me Dean, you know that? I want you to imagine your fingers are my cock. Treat your fingers the way you would treat my cock. I want to hear your noises, Dean. I don’t want you to be quiet.”

Dean whimpered again, his own cock straining against his jeans. He closed his eyes and focused on his fingers, licking and sucking on them. He pictured Cas straddling him and moaned around his fingers.

“Thank you, Dean. You’re being so good right now.” Cas’ voice was beginning to sound labored. “You sound so beautiful right now. Are you imagining your lips around my cock?” Dean mewled in response; Cas chuckled teasingly. “That’s my good boy. Undo your zipper for me, but nothing else Dean.” A moment passed and Cas could hear the sound of Dean’s fly being unzipped. He waited for another moment. “You’re so good tonight, Dean. Someone really wants to be rewarded. Take your fingers out of your mouth, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean begged, as soon as his fingers were out of his mouth, “need you.”

“I know, Dean.” The angel’s breathing was short and his phrases shorter.

“You still picturing my lips around your cock Cas?” Dean lightly traced his fingers over his lips. “You told me they make such a perfect O around you,” Cas growled, and Dean was certain he could hear the sound of skin slapping on skin. “Cas, Angel, I’m yours. What do you need?”

Cas pleaded. “Tell me, Dean. Tell me how you would suck on my cock.”

“Tell you how I want to trace my tongue up your cock before wrapping my lips around it? How I want to slide you into my mouth so slowly it drives you crazy? Do you want me to tell you how badly I want you to grab my hair and show me…” Dean whimpered. “And show me how much of you want me to take?”

Cas’ breath hitched and he groaned. He was quietly panting for a few moments before he spoke again. “You have been so good tonight Dean. Are you ready for your reward?”

“Sounds like you still need a moment there.” Dean joked.

“We will see who needs a moment Dean. Take the rest of your clothes off.”

“I’m putting the phone down, one second.” He set the phone down and lifted his hips to slide his jeans and underwear over his hips. A whimper escaped Dean’s lips as the fabric teased over his throbbing cock. The freedom allowed for his cock to spring up, slapping against his stomach. He finished sliding his pants off, a final kick sending them to the floor. He traced his fingers up his inner thigh before picking the phone back up. “I took them off, Cas.”

“That’s my good boy, Dean. Thank you for listening to me. What do you want?”

“I wanna come for you. Please, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean. If I were there, what would we be doing to make you come? What would you want for being so good to me?”

“What we talked about before.” Dean swallowed, hesitating before he elaborated. “You pinning me down.”

“Are you comfortable putting me on speakerphone Dean? Or would you rather try and hold the phone to your ear with your shoulder?”

“Uh, I’ll try to hold the phone to my ear.”

“Whichever arm you use, rest that one under your head and imagine that I’m pinning that one down above your head.”

“And what do you want me to do with my other hand Cas?”

“We’re not there yet. Do not try and skip ahead, Dean.”

“Sorry, Cas. I’m adjusting my arm now.” Dean rested his left arm under his head and adjusted the phone to rest on his shoulder. “Can you hear me ok?”

“I can, Dean.” Cas’ voice was fully composed and in control again. “Are you still hard for me?”

“Yeah. I want to touch Cas. Please?”

“Trace your fingers around your inner thigh. But do not touch your cock yet.”

Dean harrumphed in protest but bent his leg at the knee and obeyed. He traced a small pattern up his inner thigh and sighed at the touch.

“Does that feel good Dean?”

“Would be better if it were you, Angel.”

“I know.” Dean could hear Cas’ smile in his voice. “Still behaving and not touching yourself?”

“I want to, but I’m not.”

“Thank you, Dean. I look forward to rewarding you in person.” Dean whimpered, the thoughts and memories of Cas teasing him like this before flooding his mind. “Do you like the sound of that Dean?”

“Of course I do, Cas. I don’t like when we’re apart for so long.”

“I do not enjoy it either. Play with your balls for me Dean. I still do not want you touching your cock.”

Dean’s hand shot to his balls. “Yes, Cas.” He slowly started to fondle them, savoring the touch Cas had been denying him. He moaned contently, which caused Cas to chuckle.

“Are you feeling good Dean?”

“Mhm.”

“Dean,” Cas warned.

“Feels good Cas.”

“I’m letting you slide a little tonight cause we’re not actually together Dean. But if you want that reward when I get home, you need to earn it.”

“Yes, Cas. I’m good, I promise.”

“How good are you being for me right now Dean?”

Dean tugged lightly on his balls and whimpered. “I’ve done everything you asked me to Cas. I’m being very good. Can I please touch?”

“You can, but when you’re close, I want you to stop and tell me.”

“Cas, please.”

“If you don’t like it, you know what to say.” Cas waited a moment before continuing. “I want you to enjoy this Dean.”

“I know, Angel.” Dean wrapped his hand around the head of his cock, slicking himself up with the precome he had been leaking. He slowly stroked down, moaning at the slick and warmth his hand had introduced.

“Are you still pinned down, Dean? Do you still feel me holding you down while I bite at your neck?”

“Yes, Cas,” Dean whined as he arched his back. He was stroking faster, imagining himself rutting against his angel.

“Can you imagine my free hand moving down your side, stopping and resting on your hip to grab it and pull you closer to me?”

“Cas, I’m close.” Dean whimpered, knowing what was coming next.

“Squeeze and then stop.”

Dean obeyed, his body shivering at the loss of contact. “I’m not touching, Cas.”

“So good, Dean. I imagine you look so beautiful right now. All flush and flustered, squirming under my grip.”

“Cas,” Dean dug his fingers into his sheets, “please, can I touch again?”

“Patience is rewarded, Dean. I would not be touching you yet if I were there. My free hand would be exploring, my fingers trailing along your skin. I know how much you love when I trace your tattoo. Then I would drag my fingers further down your chest.”

“Please, Cas,” Dean pleaded, his voice breaking.

Cas ignored him. “I would keep moving my hand down your body, relearning every inch of you. Every line, every freckle of yours Dean.”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he fought the need to touch himself.

“You know what I would do Dean? I would crash my lips into yours, desperate to taste you as I wrapped my hand around your cock. Touch yourself, Dean.”

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean quickly wrapped his hand back around his cock and started stroking it again. He sighed contently into the rhythm and the image of his lover jerking him off.

“Does it feel good Dean?” Cas asked, “Are you making yourself feel good for me?”

“Yes, Cas. Please? Can I come for you?”

Cas was quiet for a few moments before he answered. “I just wanted to hear you. I was imagining how you look right now. I want you to come for me, Dean.”

“Yes, Cas.” Dean continued to stroke himself, his climax building.

“You sound so beautiful, Dean. And with how good you’ve been tonight, I want you to come. Let me hear you come, Dean.”

Dean cried out as he came, his hot, white come spurting over his hand. He sank back into the bed, tired and panting.

“You did good for me, Dean. I appreciate it, and I promise a better reward when I get home tomorrow.”

“Later today.” Dean grabbed for his shirt and started cleaning himself up.

“Semantics, Dean. And you’re being a brat again.”

“Maybe a little. Sorry. I just want you home now.”

“Are you going to be ok? Please get yourself some water. I know I normally would but…”

“But you’re not here.” Dean smiled at the fact that Cas was still trying to take care of him despite not being there. “I appreciate that. I actually have a couple of bottles of waters in the room with me. Just wanted to finish cleaning myself off first.” Dean stood up and tested his knees. They were wobbly, but he’d be fine.

“You’re going to go to bed now, right?” Cas asked hesitantly. “I want you awake when I get home.”

Dean finished picking up his clothes and throwing them in the laundry. He was tired and knew that he would not be able to stay up any longer. “Yeah, Angel. I’m putting on pajamas and laying down.” He smirked. “I gotta say, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I believe you initiated it, Dean.”

Dean finished pulling on his fresh underwear and pajamas. “I’m not sure how, but if I can avoid a debate and curl up in bed, I’ll agree with it.”

“Did you drink some water?”

“Soon.”

“Do you need to eat anything?”

“Nah.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow, but for tonight, grab my pillow and curl up with that, ok?”

Dean mumbled quietly under his breath.

“What was that, Dean? I didn’t hear what you said.”

“Uh,” Dean silently kicked himself. “I said, what makes you think I don’t already do that on nights you’re not here?”

Cas’ smile was audible over the phone. “I love you too Dean. Go get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow, ok? Good night.”

“Good night, Cas.”

The call disconnected and Dean looked at the time. 4:07 AM. He could get his regular four hours and be functional for the rest of the day. He set the alarm on his phone, turned off the light, and curled up with Cas’ pillow in his arms.

He didn’t sleepwalk that night.

 

* * *

 

The third night, Cas was finally home.

Dean was in the armory when Cas returned. One of the many Glocks in the bunker was laid out in front of him in full field strip for maintenance when he felt the warm embrace of his angel envelop him. “Hiya Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Cas grabbed one of the other stools and pulled it over, sitting next to his hunter. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you’re home.” Dean looked over at Cas with a shy smile. “How was the drive back? Everything went ok?”

Cas nodded. “I even let Jack drive some of the way. He is getting much better at it.” Cas folded his hands in his lap and watched Dean clean and oil some of the pieces before he spoke again. “Why weren’t you planning on going to sleep last night, Dean?”

Dean sighed and slid the guide rod and recoil spring back into the Glock. “You asking a question you already know the answer to, Cas?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

“So, Sam or Mom talked to you anyway.” Dean pushed the barrel back into the slide. “I told them I would tell you.”

“I believe you.”

“Yet you’re bringing it up first.”

Cas rested his hand on Dean’s bouncing leg. “What is it that you and Sam say? Just rip the band-aid off?”

“Yeah. It is.”

“So?”

Dean placed the slide back on the Glock and listened for the click to hear it was back in place. He aimed it down the lane to make sure it was straight before reaching for the magazine. “Ears, Cas.” Dean put earplugs in and waited until Cas did the same. He slid the magazine into the Glock and chambered a shot, firing a bullet perfectly into the head bullseye. He clicked the safety on and set the gun down before pulling the earplugs out. He looked over at Cas who had done the same.

“Dean?”

“I get it, you know? I fucked up. But I’m not some fragile piece of glass that is going to shatter.” Cas cocked his head in confusion, but Dean held up his hand. “Mom and Sam apparently caught me sleepwalking two nights ago. The first time in my entire life, at least that anyone knows of. And they both jumped to the conclusion that Michael has me so screwed up, that I can’t function like a human being.”

Cas gently placed his hand on Dean’s cheek. “Dean, you know that isn’t true. They are concerned because it is an action, as you have agreed, that you have never in your life done.”

“I heard them talking about me.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ hand. “They’re frightened of me. They want you watching over me constantly.”

“Not that I would ever say no to a reason to be by your side Dean, are you sure that is what they said?”

Dean thought for a moment. “They were going to call you back early from the hunt. I flipped out on them. And to be fair, I was pissed cause Sam had just shoved me into a cold shower.”

“I know how you are when you’re woken up against your will. You don’t have to explain.” Cas smiled and took Dean’s hands. “Did they actually say they were frightened of you?”

“There was a lot of mumbling and speaking of things that I couldn’t hear because they didn’t want me to hear it.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, did you ask them what they said or are you just assuming things?”

“What else would they have been saying?”

“Do you really want me to answer that? Because I can keep you here all night, and you will not get your reward from last night.”

Dean pouted. “Fine. I didn’t actually hear them say that they were frightened of me.”

“Because they aren’t frightened of you, Dean. They’re worried for you.”

“You said that already.”

“I did. So, can I guess that you were not going to go to sleep last night because you were worried that it was not a one-off thing and that Sam and Mary had the right to be concerned.”

Dean started to shake his head but stopped, biting his bottom lip and nodding instead.

“And when you texted me?”

“I didn’t think you would answer. No response in 24 hours would make me worried and keep me up for sure.”

“Dean…” Cas’ voice was a mixture of hurt and worry. “But then when I called. Why would you do that? And then… I thought you wanted that?”

“Hold up, Cas. It wasn’t originally my plan, but you know how I work. I like having Plans B through whatever ready to go. You just so happened to offer Plan B. And Angel, I thoroughly enjoyed last night. Do not think for one second that I didn’t Cas.” Dean gently squeezed Cas’ hands. “I’m happier that you replied. Plus, I didn’t sleepwalk. I actually fell asleep, slept through my alarm, and was well rested.”

“You sound surprised that you were able to sleep.”

“Cas, I had about 12 cups of coffee and one of those energy drinks Jack is addicted to. I should be awake until tomorrow. But after our fun, well.” Dean smirked and let out a deep chuckle.

Cas cocked his head in thought. “Dean, what if Sam and Mary are right, but for the wrong reason?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Michael had you for roughly a month.” Dean looked down in shame and nodded. “Look at me, Dean. I know why you did it, and I forgive you. I forgave you the moment you said yes.” Dean looked up, surprise in his eyes as Cas continued. “You are mine. He will not have you again.” Cas ran his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. “And for my own reassurance, I have tried to leave your side as little as possible. This hunt has been our longest separation since you came back.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Dean, how did you sleep the rest of the time I was gone?”

“Now that you mention it?” Dean closed his eyes in thought before looking back at Cas. “Last night was the only night I got any rest.”

Cas nodded and looked down at their hands. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Why?”

“Your sleepwalking. It’s not Michael’s fault. It’s mine.”

“How is it your fault?”

“Dean, before Michael, we were used to being apart for periods of time. Ever since you’ve been home? We don’t leave each other’s side. It’s familiar, it’s comforting, it’s safe. You’ve become used to that. Then I left for a long period of time and well,” Cas offered a sad smile, “I’m sorry.”

Dean smiled and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Don’t apologize Cas. Not for that. Never for that.” He gently tugged on Cas’ hands pulling him off his stool and in between his legs. “If anything, you confirmed something for me.”

“What is that Dean?”

“You’re it for me.” Dean traced his thumb over Cas’ knuckles before bringing them to his for a soft kiss. “I already figured that you were, but this?” He pulled his angel into a tight embrace, “I’m lost without you Cas. You proved it.”

Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “And I would be lost without you, Dean.” He gently cupped Dean’s chin and brought their lips together, their sealing the promises were made to one another. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

“Come on then.” Cas took a step back and gently pulled Dean to his feet. “Let’s go tell Sam and Mary that you are not possessed by Michael, and what actually caused your sleepwalking, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Translation:  
> Latin.  
> Ambulansque Dormitet = Walking Sleep. Sleepwalking. Jem and I are super awesome and original. I love Jem so. <3
> 
> Are you into Dean and Cas? Do you use Discord? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and Destiel fans on the [Profound Bound Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
